seducing you
by queen elsa
Summary: anna is the master of seduction


**AN: **yeah this was supposed to be smut but it looks like I'm forever bound to the fluff train

Having Elsa back had Anna more happy and more frustrated than she had ever been. On the one hand, her sister was finally there for her and showing affection and all that great stuff. On the other hand, her sister was showing her affection and all that great stuff and was more clueless than anyone Anna had ever met. Whenever Anna decided to push it and show some… more than sisterly affection Elsa would just talk about something else or show her a cool (pun definitely intended) ice trick. And while Anna loved observing her sister's power, it wasn't exactly what she was looking for. Anna had long since gotten over the idea of the taboo of what she wanted with her relationship with Elsa and she had finally gone and said it outright. To her surprise and joy Elsa had accepted everything she said. And that had been a week ago. Since then? Nothing.

Anna had done her best with being patient, but now she was on the offensive. She wanted Elsa and she wanted her now.

It was the end of a long day and Anna watched as her sister tiredly filled out the last of her paper work. Being a princess was loads easier than being the queen, and the younger girl was bursting with leftover energy. Energy and something else. Anna watched her sister intently as she signed off on the last document. Her eyes flicked up and met with Anna's briefly before glancing back down. Anna took that as her queue to employ her plan "seduce Elsa or die trying." Not that she was actually going to die, she just wanted to add some flare to the whole thing. She got up from the chair she had been sitting in and strode purposefully toward Elsa who was still sitting at her desk. She planted her feet firmly in a wide stance and stared at the side of her sister's head until she looked up with an slightly amused expression.

"Yes, Anna?"

The dry expectation in her voice caused Anna to begin rethinking her original plan, but she pressed on.

"You remember what I told you last week?" Anna demanded just a touch too loudly.

"I do." Elsa responded after some hesitation.

Anna drew immense satisfaction from the blush that dusted the fair skin of her cheeks.

"Well I'm gonna act on that now. I'm here to seduce you."

Anna stomped a foot for emphasis. Elsa jumped at both the words and the action. There was a long silence before nervous laughter began to escape from the queen's mouth. Anna was perturbed by the response. She was fairly sure her plan was watertight. She had read that women liked in when you were straightforward.

"Is this you seducing me?"

Elsa had an eyebrow raised, but the blush had not yet left her face.

"You bet it is."

Anna closed the distance between them quickly and stared down at Elsa who was still sitting and looking more flustered than Anna had ever seen her.

"D-do you want to see a new–"

Before she could say anything about an ice trick Anna finished closing the distance and slammed her face into Elsa's. Her aim wasn't perfect, and they ended up bumping noses painfully before Anna finally did what she had been wanting to. Elsa's lips were cool and soft just as she had imagined, but the inside of her mouth was surprisingly warm. Anna had been expecting a struggle from her sister, but she had quickly melted into the kiss. Anna tried using her tongue after a moment and was delighted by the little moans that she was able to elicit from her sister. They remained like that for a while, gently exploring each other. To Anna's surprise Elsa was the first one to change the game. The older girl broke away and stood up from her desk chair. Anna's protests withered before they could be voiced when she saw the look in Elsa's eyes. The normally icy blue was warmer and softer than Anna had ever seen before. She did not resist as she was slowly lowered to the plush carpet of the palace office.

"Is this okay, Anna?"

She nodded hurriedly, spurred on by the look in her eyes and the purr in her voice. It was more than okay. Anna jumped at the feeling of cool fingers tracing lightly down her cheek and to her neck. The sensation was startling, but definitely not unpleasant. She let out noise that she had been trying to hold in.

"You're so cute."

Anna was unable to maintain eye contact. She was supposed to be the one doing the seducing here, but she was getting flustered while her sister was on top. She was about to complain when she was stopped short by slender fingers deftly working on her dress. The action was a jumpstart, and Anna grabbed clumsily at the zipper on the back of Elsa's dress. A few minutes of rustling and laughter was all it took for them to be down to just their underwear. Anna glanced to make sure that the door was closed. It was. Elsa was even more beautiful than she had imagined. Her skin was so white and flawless that she was afraid to lay fingers on her, scared that she would break. Her blue eyes were darting across Anna's face and shoulders. Her face heated up at the intense scrutiny.

"You're really beautiful, Els." Anna finally managed to say something.

"You're beautifuller." She responded in a near whisper before leaning in for another kiss.

Icy fingers touched the hot skin of her neck again, but this time trailed down farther, leaving a path down her stomach and stopping just above the top of her underwear. She moved one of her own hands to rest on top of Elsa's urging her to continue. She was so close to being able to release that pent up frustration that she could barely stand it. She pressed kisses to the cool skin of Elsa's shoulder, shivering as the hand finally continued its journey. She tensed at the unfamiliar sensation before once again relaxing and moving her lips to Elsa's neck. Her touch was cold, gentle and surprisingly skilled. Her hips bucked as she lost herself in the older girl's care. It was not long before she was over the cusp. She felt like she was on the top of the north mountain again, where the air was thin and each gust of wind took her breath away.

She was grounded by the feeling of Elsa's stomach pressed up against her back and the tickle of the rug on her cheek.

"I was supposed to be the one seducing you," she half whined into the carpet.

"Sorry," Elsa mumbled into the back of her head.

A smile crept onto Anna's face and she flipped around to rest her forehead on her sister's. She found Elsa's hands and intertwined their fingers.

She pressed a light kiss to the tip of her nose before whispering, "Next time it's your turn."

"I won't argue with that," she replied with a sleepy half-smile.

Anna snuggled closer. She knew they couldn't fall asleep like this on the rug of the office, but she wanted the moment to last just a few minutes longer.


End file.
